The Heroes Crossover
by The Doom149
Summary: 1 year has passed since the events in Sonic/Resident Evil Crossover, and now new and more powerful threats arise! This time, Sonic will have to team up with the PowerPuff Girls and Spyro, while under tutelage from Goku, in order to defeat these threats.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter I  
Prologue

After the adventure on the M.B.W.C. Facility with the humans 1 year ago, our mobian heroes are taking a well deserved rest, with Dr. Eggman nowhere in sight, his former robot companions Decoe and Bocoe joined Sonic and his friends as a sign that they left Eggman for good, but our heroes aren't aware that a big evil from other dimension is about to awake and cause chaos and destruction all over the universe, old and new enemies will raise, but they're not alone, help will come…

Dragon Realms, Dimension 2:  
The Dragon Realms, where laws of physics almost don't apply. The planet is inhabited by dragons, once friends of the now extinct Saiyan race. The dragons too are a very strong race, where purple dragons are legendary, and one certain young purple dragon by the name of Spyro and one young black female dragon by the name of Cynder were flying happily through the skies of the Dragon Realms, they had just defeated an evil, ancient purple dragon called Malefor, and saved the planet and the dragon race from total destruction, unlike the Saiyans.  
These young dragon heroes were wandering what to do next:  
CYNDER: So Spyro, where should we go next?  
SPYRO: Beats me, where do you wanna' go?  
CYNDER: Well, there is a forest to the north that we didn't explore yet.  
SPYRO: I don't think it is a good idea, there's a strange energy radiating from there.  
CYNDER: Oh come on! Where's your adventurer spirit?  
SPYRO: OK, we'll go there, but if things get ugly don't tell me I didn't warn you.  
And they headed to the forest, when they got there, they found Hunter:  
HUNTER: Spyro?! Cynder?! Is that you?!  
SPYRO & CYNDER: Hunter!!  
HUNTER: It's been a while since I last saw you! I thought you were dead!  
SPYRO: I guess it was too early for us to die. Maybe we still have something else to do.  
CYNDER: So, what are you doing here?  
HUNTER: I sensed something strange in this forest, so I picked up my bow and arrows and came to investigate.  
SPYRO: I also sense an eerie energy here, did you find anything?  
HUNTER: No, nothing until now, what about you?  
SPYRO: We've just arrived.  
HUNTER: OK then, let's split up, maybe we'll find something if we cover more area.  
SPYRO & CYNDER: Right!  
They split up, a few yards away, Hunter finds the Chronicler, that's now Ignitus:  
HUNTER: Ig… Ignitus?!  
IGNITUS: Oh, hello Hunter!  
HUNTER: You're the Chronicler?!  
IGNITUS: Yes, I am now.  
HUNTER: First, Spyro and Cynder, and now you! I guess it was a good idea coming here!  
IGNITUS: You found Spyro and Cynder? I knew they were alive… Yes! I can feel their soul's energy from here!  
HUNTER: Yes, they're alive and well, thanks to our ancestors. So, what brings you here, Ignitus?  
IGNITUS: I sensed an energy radiating from here, an energy like I never felt before, and I came here as fast as I could.  
HUNTER: What do you think it is? Some powerful and dangerous creature?  
IGNITUS: No. The energy isn't from a living being, for it has no soul. I can't say what it is however, I never felt this energy… It looks like some shifting or displacement in place and time… I don't know. All I know is, that after the planet was placed together again, this eerie energy started to grow in this forest…  
HUNTER: Yes, that is very strange…  
Meanwhile, some yards away from Hunter and Ignitus, Spyro and Cynder where following the energy, that it was getting stronger. They eventually arrive to a place where the trees where in a strange shape, some of them looked twisted, others were lied down, like if they were being pulled to the west, Spyro and Cynder followed the strange trees to the west, until they got to a place where the energy was stronger than in any other place. There was a purple, whirlwind like portal on a giant rock of some sort, the rock seemed to have emerged from the earth:  
CYNDER: What is that?  
SPYRO: I don't know, but we better not get too close.  
Suddenly, the whirlwind-like portal starts sucking away Spyro and Cynder:  
SPYRO: Cynder!!! Fly as fast as you can!!!  
CYNDER: I can't!!! It's too strong!!!  
SPYRO & CYNDER: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
Spyro and Cynder got sucked into the portal:  
IGNITUS: Huh?!!  
HUNTER: What's wrong?  
IGNITUS: Spyro and Cynder… They're energy suddenly disappeared!  
HUNTER: What?!!! Do you know where did they disappeared?!  
IGNITUS: Yes! Let's go!  
Hunter climbs to Ignitus' back and Ignitus flies in direction to the portal.

Unknown, Dimension 3:  
Spyro and Cynder land on a grass covered hill, there are lots of other grass covered hills on the horizon:  
SPYRO: Ugh!... Where… Where are we?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2 Clash on the Hills

Chapter II  
Clash on the Hills

Last time on The Heroes Crossover…  
Spyro and Cynder were exploring a forest which emitted a strange energy from within, what they found was a dimensional portal that teleported them to a different dimension. Hunter and Ignitus (now the new Chronicler) went after them:

Dragon Realms, Dimension 2:  
IGNITUS: Here!  
Ignitus landed near the portal:  
IGNITUS: The energy comes from this portal.  
Hunter gets off Ignitus' back. He looks at Ignitus before entering the portal and asks:  
HUNTER: Will you come with me?  
IGNITUS: I have to warn the others, go on ahead, I'll be back.  
Hunter jumps to the portal and get's teleported to the same world Spyro and Cynder got teleported to.

Unknown, Dimension 3:  
Hunter gets spitted out of the portal, but somehow, manages to land smoothly. He looks around before saying:  
HUNTER: Humm… Where are you, young dragons?  
Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder have been flying for a while and Cynder spots a small town on the horizon:  
CYNDER: Spyro, look! A town! Maybe we can ask where we are and how we go back to Dragon Realms!  
SPYRO: Right! Let's go!  
Spyro and Cynder land a couple of yards away from the town's entrance and they're greeted by a blue hedgehog-looking creature right afterwards:  
???: Hey! Hold it right there!  
SPYRO: Excuse me, who are you?  
The hedgehog gives a small smile:  
???: Sonic's the name, speed's my game!  
SPYRO: Right, Sonic. Can we go to that town over the hill?  
SONIC: Heh! Hold on your horses! Who are you? I never saw you around here.  
SPYRO: Oh, right, sorry. I'm Spyro, I am a dragon.  
SONIC: OK, Spyro. I'll let you go to the town...  
Sonic gives a couple of steps to his right, but with his eyes fixed on Spyro:  
SONIC: But you'll have to fight me first!  
SPYRO: What? I… I don't want to fight!  
SONIC: I won't let you get to Emerald Town without testing your combat skills first! It's been a while since I had to try...  
Spyro sighs and jumps to fly over Sonic, but Sonic quickly jumps, grabs his right back paw and slams him on the ground:  
SPYRO: Ugh! You're… pretty fast…  
CYNDER: Ahh!! Spyro!  
SONIC: Ah! You'll have to do better than that to get past by me!  
CYNDER: Why you...  
Cynder prepares to attack Sonic, but Spyro interrupts:  
SPYRO: No! Cynder, if he wants a fight, then he'll fight me! Stay out!  
Cynder looks at Spyro, then at Sonic, nods positively and falls back to a safe place:  
SONIC: Now that's more like it! Come on!  
The battle starts:  
Spyro slams his two front paws on the ground, making the earth below Sonic's feet explode, but Sonic quickly jumps sideways, avoiding get hurt by the explosion, but Spyro attacks right afterwards with his claws, Sonic manages to block Spyro's attacks and kicks him in the chest, sending him against a tree, the tree falls from the impact, Spyro get's up and shoots a fireball from his mouth, Sonic dodges it, Spyro then flies up, Sonic jumps to catch him, but Spyro headbuts him, knocking him back down. Sonic falls on the ground, making a big wave of dust, Spyro lands and when Sonic get's back up, Spyro freezes his feet with his ice breath:  
SONIC: What?! I always thought dragons only breathed fire!  
Said Sonic, trying to get he's feet loose:  
SPYRO: Ordinary dragons do, but I'm no ordinary dragon, I'm a purple dragon!  
Spyro then hits him with great force with his tail, sending him flying through a hill, making a hole in the middle, Sonic lands what seems unconscious, Spyro makes a very high jump and forms a earth like shield in front of his head and falls back down at a great speed:  
SPYRO: I got you now!  
Spyro hits Sonic and makes a large explosion, leaving a giant dust and smoke wave. After the smoke and dust disappeared, there was a crater there:  
SPYRO: Oww! My head!  
Spyro then looks down, but Sonic isn't there…  
SPYRO: What the…  
SONIC: Over here!!!  
Spyro turns around and sees Sonic spinning on the ground, forming a giant bolt wave, Sonic then shoots his giant bolt wave:  
SONIC: AH!!!  
Spyro screams in terror:  
SPYRO: AAAHHHH!!!  
The bolt wave hits Spyro and pushes him against a hill, making another big explosion.  
CYNDER: Oh no!!!  
After the smoke and dust cleared off, there's a crater with Spyro lying in there, he amazingly gets up, Sonic looked at him with awe:  
SONIC: Wow! He got up after that?!  
Spyro groaned:  
SPYRO: Hmfh…  
Spyro starts gathering red ray energy on his right front paw, Sonic smiles:  
SONIC: Hehe!  
Sonic starts gathering blue ray energy on his right hand also. Both then jump, each one with their power energy on their right hand/paw, they then collide their energy balls on each other, making a huge explosion on mid air. Both fall on the ground afterwards, but get up quickly:  
SONIC: Hehey! I see you know you're way in a fight!  
SPYRO: I must say you are a very good fighter also, it was kinda fun actually!  
Cynder gets down from the tree she was hidden on and runs to Spyro:  
CYNDER: Are you OK, Spyro?  
SPYRO: Yea, don't worry about it. And you still didn't introduce yourself.  
CYNDER: Oh! Sorry! I'm Cynder, I'm a dragon also.  
SPYRO: So, now can we go to… Emerald Town, you say?  
SONIC: Well, it's been a while since I had so much fun, I guess you deserve a tour to Emerald Town, follow me!  
They then climb the hill to Emerald Town. From afar, Hunter is watching the two dragons and the hedgehog.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3 A New Adventure

Chapter III  
A New Adventure

Last time on The Heroes Crossover…  
Spyro met Sonic near Emerald Town. They had a fight in the hill filled landscape, but nobody won, you could say it was a draw, and since the fight putted Sonic in a good mood, he gave a tour to Cynder and Spyro around Emerald Town. When they finished the tour, Sonic says:  
SONIC: That's all I can show you here. Would you like to come to my place?  
SPYRO: If you don't mind, I guess it's OK.  
They all go to Sonic's house. They enter the house and Sonic gives them a small tour around the house. When they finish the tour, they head towards the kitchen and Cynder says:  
CYNDER: You live all by yourself?  
SONIC: Well, yes…  
SPYRO: How old are you by the way?  
SONIC: Sixteen. It isn't like I can't take care of myself, you know?  
Spyro looks down:  
SPYRO: Sure. Sorry if I offended you.  
Sonic smiles:  
SONIC: You didn't, don't worry.  
Sonic then heads towards the fridge:  
SONIC: You want somethin' to snack on?  
Spyro looks at Cynder, she looks at Spyro, both then look back at Sonic:  
SPYRO: Err… no, we're not hungry, but thanks anyway.  
Someone then knocks on the door. Sonic goes towards the door and opens it, standing there is a two tailed fox, he starts talking enthusiastically :  
TAILS: Sonic, Sonic, Sonic! I finally found out how to connect the hidrospacial…  
The young fox says while he enters Sonic's house, Spyro and Cynder head towards the entrance hall and sit behind Tails, he keeps talking strange words:  
SONIC: Tails…  
TAILS: …and by mixing the spacial molecules…  
SONIC: Tails…  
TAILS: …so I created a time flux which I can use to…  
Sonic shouts the fox's name:  
SONIC: Tails!  
Tails then stops talking:  
SONIC: Your point?  
TAILS: I created a device that can teleport you to lots of different dimensions.  
Spyro's and Cynder's eyes light up:  
TAILS: Cosmo helped me a lot too, of course.  
SONIC: OK, that's cool. Now I don't know if you haven't noticed yet, but we have guests.  
Sonic says and points behind Tails and he turns around to see the two dragons sitting in the hallway:  
TAILS: GAH! Dragons!  
Yells Tails in terror and hides behind Sonic:  
SONIC: What has gotten into you, buddy?  
CYNDER: Hey, chill out, we're not going to hurt you.  
The young fox takes a peek from behind Sonic:  
TAILS: You… you promise?  
SPYRO: Yes, why would we want to hurt you?  
Tails slowly walks from behind Sonic and stands beside him:  
SONIC: Why are you so afraid of dragons, little bro?  
TAILS: Well, it's a long story, I rather not tell it… And because I thought dragons didn't exist…  
SPYRO: Don't be afraid of us, OK?  
Spyro smiles:  
SPYRO: Friends?  
The little fox's face lights up, he smiles and says:  
TAILS: Sure! I'm Miles Prower, but all my friends call me Tails!  
SPYRO: Nice to meet you, Tails! I'm Spyro and she's…  
CYNDER: I'm Cynder!  
TAILS: Nice to meet you both!  
SPYRO: Thanks. Now, I wanted to ask something…  
TAILS: Yes?  
SPYRO: You said something about a dimensional device you created and…  
TAILS: And?  
SPYRO: And… I believe we came from a different dimension…  
TAILS: I see…  
SPYRO: Do you think you could help us?  
TAILS: Well, I believe I can track down the dimension and planet you came from if you give me some cells.  
SPYRO: How can you track down the dimension and planet we came from just by looking at cells?  
TAILS: When you cross between dimensions, your cell's nucleus gets scarred with a "code" that allows me to discover the dimension and planet where the portal opened.  
Spyro looks confused, but still nods in acceptance:  
SPYRO: OK…  
TAILS: If you want to find out come to my lab.  
They get outside Sonic's house and head towards Tails' lab where they make the cell's test. After making the test, Tails says:  
TAILS: It seems you're from a dragon populated planet on dimension two.  
CYNDER: You found out! That's awesome!  
Tails blushes a bit and says:  
TAILS: Hehehe… well, with a microscope like mine it's pretty easy…  
Cosmo comes in the room with food for everyone:  
COSMO: Here, eat something all of you.  
SONIC: Thanks, Cosmo!  
TAILS: Guys, this is Cosmo, my assistant and my life's love.  
He says holding Cosmo's left hand. Cosmo giggles and blushes a bit:  
COSMO: Oh, Tails, stop it!  
SPYRO: I'm very pleased to meet you, Cosmo. I'm Spyro.  
CYNDER: I'm pleased to meet you too. I'm Cynder.  
Cynder looks down and starts thinking:  
CYNDER: (Ohhhhh! They're so cute together! I wished Spyro felt the same way for me…)  
TAILS: OK, now I have to locate on the map the place where the portal would make a better connection between dimensions, excuse me.  
Tails opens a map on the whole screen of his computer and starts searching. After a while, he locates the right place to open the portal, it's in a wood between Emerald Town and Swamp Forest.  
TAILS: Guys, I finally found a place where we can open the portal!  
SPYRO: That's good news, yet…  
TAILS: Yet what?  
SPYRO: You still didn't show us the portal device.  
Sonic finishes eating and looks at Tails:  
SONIC: Yea!  
Tails slaps his forehead:  
TAILS: Oh! Silly me! C'mon, follow me to the workshop!  
They enter the workshop, the lights were off, but when Tails turns them on, they see what looked like a giant ring mounted on a base with a computer on it's side:  
SONIC: This looks just like the other one you made one year ago.  
TAILS: It's not that similar, but it is based on the other one.  
SONIC: Ah, it doesn't matter, I just want to see the thing work!  
TAILS: In that case, let me attach the portal's chains to the Tornado and we'll set off! The place is in between Emerald Town and Swamp Forest.  
SONIC: Oh, that wood? I know where it is! You two, follow me!  
Sonic, Spyro and Cynder go on ahead while Tails and Cosmo attach the portal's chains to the Tornado's hooks, when they finish, Tails takes off. They arrive to the wood, Tails lands and jumps out of the Tornado:  
TAILS: Yep, this is the spot!  
He says looking at the map, and then looking at the others:  
TAILS: Care to help me place this thing?  
Sonic, Spyro and Cynder help Tails place the portal in the right spot, when they finish, Sonic says to Spyro and Cynder:  
SONIC: Are you sure you don't want to stay for a while?  
SPYRO: I'm sorry, Sonic, I would love to stay, but we have someone in our planet that must be worried about us right now. Maybe we'll find a way to open a portal to your planet and, perhaps we'll meet again!  
Sonic looks down and says:  
SONIC: I hope so.  
The portal suddenly starts working, everyone looks at it:  
CYNDER: What the…  
SONIC: Tails, did you turn on the portal?  
TAILS: No…  
SONIC: Then, what's happening?  
Right after Sonic ended his sentence, someone jumps from the portal and lands with such strength, that makes a wave of earth dust, when the dust settles down, they see a muscled man in what looks like a training suit, he was wearing a light blue shirt, with no sleeves and it had his chest showing, he was also wearing yellow pants and black boots, he had a spiked hairstyle and was around 1, 83 meters of height, the man looks downright to Sonic and asks:  
?: Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?  
Sonic nods in confirmation. The man then turns to Spyro and asks a similar question:  
?: I presume you are Spyro the Dragon, right?  
Spyro also nods positively, the man then turns to Cynder and Tails and again asks a similar question:  
?: And I believe you're their friends?  
Spyro gives a step onwards and answers for them:  
SPYRO: Yes, they are. And who might you be?  
The man looks back at Spyro and makes a childish smile:  
?: Well! I guess this is the place!  
SPYRO: Huh?  
He then makes a more serious smile:  
?: I am Goku, a Saiyan, from Earth!  
After finishing his sentence, an arrow is shot right at Goku's face, but he skillfully grabs it and shouts:  
GOKU: Who's there!  
They all turn around to see Hunter jumping out of the trees, Cynder asks very surprised:  
CYNDER: Hunter? You're here?  
HUNTER: Humph… So you're a Saiyan, I thought you were wiped out of existence!  
GOKU: Why are you attacking me?  
Spyro yells at Hunter:  
SPYRO: Hunter! What are you doing? He didn't do anything!  
HUNTER: If he didn't, he will, he's a Saiyan, a vile and merciless warrior race that was wiped out of existence years ago. Those Saiyans killed many of my race when they first invaded the Dragon Realms, and then allied with the dragons when they saw they were a very strong race too, you cowards…  
GOKU: I apologize for my race's sins against yours, but I assure you that I'm not like them.  
HUNTER: Humph! We'll see…  
Suddenly, they hear what seemed a cannon firing, they turn their heads to the sky to see black smoke coming out of Emerald Town, Sonic yells fearfully:  
SONIC: Someone's attacking the town! Let's go, hurry!  
Tails yells in horror:  
TAILS: Cosmo! Oh no!  
Tails climbs into the Tornado and takes off to Emerald Town, the others, including Goku, make their way through land. Something bad is going on Emerald Town…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4 Goku's Quest

Chapter IV  
Goku's Quest

Last time on The Heroes Crossover…  
Spyro and Cynder met Sonic's friends, Tails and Cosmo. Tails had just built a dimensional portal and Spyro asked him to help them get back to their own home world, the Dragon Realms. However, when they placed the portal in its proper location, a mysterious man by the name of Goku, jumps out of the portal and proclaims to be an earthling Saiyan. After introducing himself to our heroes, he's immediately attacked by Hunter, who's been following our heroes. Goku and Hunter make somewhat a temporary truce and they suddenly see black smoke coming from Emerald Town, they hurry back to the town.

Mobius, Dimension 3:  
They arrive to the town's outskirts and see various robots attacking, a giant robot it's attacking the center of the town. Tails passes by them, lands near his house and looks for Cosmo. The other ones find Bocoe and Decoe running around the outskirts, Sonic calls them:  
SONIC: Hey! Guys! Over here!  
They hear him and run towards him:  
DECOE & BOCOE: Sonic! Thank god we found you!  
Sonic asks with a serious face:  
SONIC: Is this Eggman's doing?  
BOCOE: We believe so.  
SONIC: Right, go hide yourselves, we'll take care of them.  
DECOE: Be very careful, Sonic! This ones are a lot stronger than usual!  
After Decoe finishes his sentence, they start running to a hiding spot and robots start heading towards our heroes. Sonic, Spyro and Cynder attack three of them, but get immediately punched back and fall on the ground:  
SONIC: Man! Decoe and Bocoe where right! These guys are a lot tougher than normal!  
The robots prepare to attack the three heroes, but Goku suddenly appears behind them and with just one single kick, he sends the three robots flying:  
SONIC & SPYRO: Whoa!  
HUNTER: Humph!  
The three robots get back up and charge at Goku, Goku puts himself in a fighting pose and when the robots get too close to him, Goku gives them a total beating, the robots fall on the ground and are now just some broken metal wrecks. Goku looks at Hunter and shoots an energy ball in his direction. Hunter just looks at the energy ball hitting a robot that was going to attack him from behind. Hunter looks back at Goku and Goku smiles at him, the others get back up and Sonic shouts:  
SONIC: Let's go!  
Sonic starts running for the town's center and everyone follows him, only to get blocked by an army of robots short after.  
Tails landed on top of his house and started running around the house looking for Cosmo, he got out to the backyard, entered the tool shed and found Cosmo hiding in there, he says hugging her:  
TAILS: Cosmo! Are you OK? You're not hurt, are you?  
COSMO: Yes, I'm OK, and I'm so glad to see you!  
TAILS: Me too.  
Tails looks directly at Cosmo:  
TAILS: Can you tell me what happened?  
COSMO: Well, I was watering the flowers in the garden when I heard a big explosion coming from the town's western gate. I got up to the roof of our house to see what was going on and I saw an army of robots invading the town, including a giant one. The Emerald Police tried to fight back, but the robots were too strong.  
Suddenly, a robot breaks the tool shed door, looks at Tails and Cosmo and prepares to attack them, Cosmo looks at the robot with horror:  
COSMO: Oh no!  
Tails grabs his plasma gun and shoots it at the robot's head, the robot gets disoriented for a bit, allowing Tails to push him against a box full of gardening tools:  
TAILS: Now's our chance!  
Tails grabs Cosmo's hand and starts running from the tool shed to the house, the robot gets back up, pulls a shovel from his chest and follows them. Tails and Cosmo reach the roof of the house and jump into the Tornado, the robot was able to reach them, but got blasted away by the Tornado's rockets.  
Sonic and the gang are having problems with the robots, except for Goku, who was completely annihilating the robots: a punch to the chest, an elbow to the head, a kick to the abdomen, another kick to the head, a powerful headbutt again to the head, and the robots fell on the ground lifeless:  
SONIC: Man, we're having such a hard time and he looks like he's playing around, I don't even think he's sweating!  
After a while, all the robots were completely broken and useless, all except two: one of them had an aluminum baseball bat on his hand, and was going to sneak on Goku and attack him from behind, he was about to strike at Goku, when an arrow passed right next to Goku's head and got through the robot's head, killing it. Goku looks back to see the robot on the ground with the arrow on his head, Goku looks back at Hunter, who was still aiming his bow. Hunter lowers his bow and looks at Goku with a respectful look on his face. There was only the giant robot left now, who rushed from the town's center to the place where our heroes where. Sonic and the others felt the earth shake while the robot was running towards them, and as soon as he got near them, he tried to punch Sonic and Spyro, they dodged him and the robot's punch left a big hole on the ground. Sonic and Spyro lunged at the robot, but their attacks didn't left even a scratch, the robot punched Sonic next, leaving him immediately unconscious, Spyro shouted:  
SPYRO: Grr… Cynder! With me!  
CYNDER: Yes!  
Spyro and Cynder shooted a deadly Fire/Poison combo into the robot's armor, melting it a bit and infuriating the robot, he then kicked Spyro and Cynder away, leaving them out of combat. Hunter was shooting arrows at the robot, and although the arrows were capable of piercing through the robot's armor, they weren't doing any damage at all, the robot shoots a missile from his chest towards Hunter, he's able to dodge the missile and it's explosion:  
HUNTER: Darn! My arrows are useless!  
Suddenly, missiles hit the robot, making it flinch. It's Tails in the Tornado, he stops near land to let Cosmo get out of the plane:  
TAILS: Cosmo, I need you to get out, cuz I don't want you to get hurt if things get ugly.  
COSMO: Tails… Please, be careful.  
TAILS: I will.  
Tails takes off and Cosmo hides behind a rock. Goku is shooting energy waves at the robot to keep him distracted from Tails, to let him shoot the missiles, Tails shoots the missiles and makes the robot even more enraged, he's able to hit the Tornado with one punch and sending it flying out of control, the Tornado then crashes, but Tails is able to get out just before the explosion, Tails falls to his knees and punches the ground:  
TAILS: Damn!  
Cosmo then goes towards him and pulls him to safety:  
COSMO: I told you to be careful, Miles Prower!  
TAILS: Sorry…  
Goku looks at the robot with an angry expression on his face:  
GOKU: I think it's time for your shut down!  
Everyone looks at Goku while he concentrates and starts generating pink-red aura and energy around him:  
GOKU: Kaio-Ken!  
Goku get's engulfed in the pink-red energy, making him shine in that same color:  
GOKU: And now...  
Goku joins his hands together in a mouth-like shape, moves them behind him, never taking his eyes of the robot:  
GOKU: Ka…me…  
A blue energy ball and lightning starts forming between his hands, the robot prepares to smash Goku with his colossal hand, everyone's watching nervously:  
SPYRO: Goku! Look out!  
GOKU: …ha…me…  
The robot slams his hand right where Goku is, he appears to have smashed Goku:  
SONIC: He… He smashed him?  
Goku appears on the ground, behind the robot:  
SPYRO: No! Look!  
Everyone looks behind the robot to see Goku unleash his devastating technique:  
GOKU: HAAAAAAA!  
Goku shoots a colossal energy beam; the robot barely has time to look back, as he's immediately launched towards the skies by the powerful energy beam, then there's the giant explosion on the air. When the explosion's light dissipates, everyone gathers around:  
SONIC: Wow! You're awesome, Goku!  
Goku (who was no longer in his Kaio-Ken form) blushes a bit, makes again his childish smile, scratches the back of his head and laughs:  
GOKU: Heheheh! Thanks!  
SPYRO: It's true! We're all worn out and you don't even have a scratch on you!  
GOKU: Well, I did sweat a little. It's been a while since I ended my adventuring days.  
HUNTER: Goku, I…  
Goku looks at Hunter:  
GOKU: Yes, Hunter?  
Hunter says, looking down:  
HUNTER: I wanted to apologize for my earlier actions, you do seem like a kind Saiyan...  
Hunter suddenly looks at Goku and points at him with his finger:  
HUNTER: But this doesn't mean I'm not keeping an eye on you!  
Everyone laughs a bit, including Hunter, after that Spyro asks:  
SPYRO: Um… Goku…  
GOKU: Yes?  
SPYRO: When you said you were a "Saiyan" didn't you mean "Saya-Jin"?  
GOKU: "Saya-Jin"? I never heard that word before!  
SONIC: Spyro, your point?  
SPYRO: Well, it's just that in the ancient dragon language, "Saya-Jin" means "Powerful-Warrior", and "Saiyan" might be a mistranslation of "Saya-Jin".  
Tails cleverly deduces:  
TAILS: So, what are you saying is, that the Saiyans and the Dragons were allied races since the beginning of times?  
SPYRO: Probably, but it was just curiosity.  
GOKU: I see… Well, since you're dragons and seem to know a lot about this "Saya-Jin" and the Dragons stuff, you made me wonder if you know anything about "Dragon Balls".  
SPYRO: "Dragon Balls"? No, I haven't… Aren't you joking or anything?  
CYNDER: I don't think so.  
Everyone looks at Cynder curiously :  
CYNDER: When I was Malefor's servant, I did learn something about Dragon Balls, can you tell me what are they used for, Goku?  
GOKU: Well, me and my friends used to collect the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron, a Legendary Dragon that grants wishes to the summoner.  
CYNDER: Yep, that's it. Apparently, some planets had people who crafted Dragon Balls to summon Legendary God Dragons, draconic entities originated in the Dragon Realms capable of granting wishes, this is many eons ago.  
Goku seemed excited and surprised:  
GOKU: Whoa! I never heard that story about the Dragon Balls before! So, you don't have Dragon Balls on your planet?  
CYNDER: I don't know, honestly.  
There's a moment of silence:  
SONIC: So Goku, why are you here?  
GOKU: Huh? Oh! Right, I almost forgot to tell you; I came here to train you, Spyro and some other three earthling girls.  
SONIC: Train us? Why?  
GOKU: Apparently, there are big evil entities forming somewhere between the dimensions and you're the only ones who can stop them.  
SPYRO: Why can't you stop it yourself, I mean, you're one of the strongest warriors I've met so far.  
Goku closes his eyes for a bit and says:  
GOKU: I would be able to fight if this would happen years ago, but as I am now, I can't. My power started to fade some years ago, maybe I'm getting too old.  
Goku opens his eyes:  
GOKU: But I acquired great techniques over the long years of protecting my planet, and I'm ready to pass them down to you. These entities are capable of leading the whole Universe to ruin, should you refuse to train with me, your techniques alone aren't going to be enough.  
There's another moment of silence.  
SPYRO: If that's how it is going to be, then I want to be your apprentice!  
Sonic shrugs and says:  
SONIC: Well, then I guess I have no choice! When do we start training?  
GOKU: That's great, we'll start training as soon as I return from the Earth on Dimension 1 with three earthling girls.  
SPYRO: Don't you know their names?  
GOKU: Unfortunatly, no, but you'll find out when I return.  
Goku turns his back on them and says before leaving:  
GOKU: I'll be back soon! See ya!  
Goku sails off flying to where Tails left the portal.

In a base somewhere in Western Green Hill:  
?: Grr… I can't believe how that clown annihilated my Elite Egg-Robots so easily… I'll have to think of something really powerful to take him down…  
It was Eggman! Apparently, he survived the explosion at the M.B.W.C. Facility one year ago.  
Eggman looks to a digital clock planted on the room's wall:  
EGGMAN: It shouldn't take long until he wakes…

To Be Continued…


End file.
